thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
No Invitation
'''No Invitation '''is a 1956 film starring Barney. Mickey Braddock, an 11 year old homophobic kid from Circus Boy (his film debut, but his next appearance won't be until Hullabaloo Axed 9.5 years later) made an uncredited came appearance, despite being too young to watch the movie Love Me Tender with the big guys, so he goes see Hate Me, Stupid! instead. No Invitation is the first in the Premiere Crashers series, where people (humans) homophobes crash the premieres of Elvis Western Films, but No Invitation is the only one that Survived. The Reality 1966 was filmed in 1966. Plot (GAYLERRY) Evil Barney.png|woot! today is 15 november 1956. today is... Wben0454.jpg|hold up. that kid is not invited. 1765.jpg|that kid is mickey braddock. he is a homophobe. Pink Sheep.jpg|why does he always listen to Earis & Iris, those two stupid Brats, who established a dumb homophobe organization. 1765.jpg|Get out! Homophobe. 150px-Micky_Dolenz_Braddock_Circus_Boy_1958.JPG|i'm seeing this new movie made by earis & iris called hate me stupid, set in 2016. 150px-Socialdemokraterna.svg.png|Ew! Hate Me Stupid is set in 2016. 1765.jpg|IKR. Pink Sheep.jpg|i hope he doesn't invite 3 more homophobes 10 years from now. if that happens, we'll start a riot in public. 150px-Socialdemokraterna.svg.png|IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE JAMES DEAN GOT KILLED IN A CAR CRASH! 1966 (Expectation, Braddock is a sock hopper) 1966 (REALITY, WHAT? HE BOUGHT 3 MORE HOMOPHOBES!) CsMBLLPXEAAQqws.jpg|BARNEY: WHAT? YOU BOUGHT 3 MORE STUPID HOMOPHOBES. 131 Champion 787.jpg|WHAT WAS NBC THINKING? 1765.jpg|Ah hell no. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|FUCK! I GOT REJECTED. Galvebocken.jpg|YAY! Davy cap.jpg|DEAN: THIS STUPID FOREIGN KID GOT CHOSEN INSTEAD. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO JOIN THE EEDIOTS INSTEAD. Hqdefault2.jpg|cut that out! davy is my boyfriend, i love him so dearly. 1765.jpg|In 1982, will that homophobic kangaroo become homosexual? GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|only time will tell. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|what? davy got chosen. why did you pick him. Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|he's so cute. christine said that he is perfect enough for the role. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|now christine won davy's little pink heart, nbc is fucked up now. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|I will plan to become gay in the 1980s and move into your neighborhood, Lady Elaine. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|why the fuck bob and bert, you hired davy instead of me. Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|cuz you took too much like wool hat. 1765.jpg|I'm creating a band called Old School. Pink Sheep.jpg|i wanna join. 1765.jpg|You and your cousin can. Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|we killed your cousin, green sheep, so we can make a hat. N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|i call my stepson wool hat. 1765.jpg|I was talking about his other cousin, the Yule Goat. GoatblanketsNY-424x275 kindlephoto-301797980.jpg|i can join by making a song called burn the straw gavlebocken. 1765.jpg|Awesome. Pink Sheep.jpg|or better yet, theme from the eediots. Dumbnwewsman.jpg|Hai! Galvebocken.jpg|who are you? Dumbnwewsman.jpg|A retard. Galvebocken.jpg|Oh. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|those two stupid homophobes rejected me because i look too much like wool hat. he sucks. 1765.jpg|The manager of MTV let me use my boomerang, so your new band can have a sweet mansion. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|actually, the eediots live in a box with screwball the stupid homophobe. 1765.jpg|Aww. I put hard work into it. The best part, it's free! 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|did somebody say free? i hope it's not that stupid song called i wanna be free is it? 1765.jpg|Nope. Though, the mansion is a pre-paid. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|That's cool. Pink Sheep.jpg|dean, let's riot in public. Richard-hall-54.jpg|YES! Edwinjunior1997.jpg|YES! 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|YES! David Bowie (1967).png|YES! Photo.jpg|YOU SUCK. I HAVE A WAY BETTER HAT ON ME THAN YOUR STUPID HAT DEAN! 10482432 1453017898294753 4603567833385174867 n.jpg|Hello. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|get away from this *^&#@$ wool hat supporter Anthony-Perkins-young.jpg|Hello. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|woot! my brother who hates wool hat! Photo.jpg|THAT DOES IT. (unmasks....... revealing to be wool hat as himself) 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|I GOT REJECTED CUZ OF HIM. N614900834 1026993 7817.jpg|yes. he is my stepson. Anthony-Perkins-young.jpg|I'm Anthony Perkins. Force Florence to see Psycho. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|alright, but i invite you to a free eediots concert. Willnotblack.jpg|Hello. Anthony-Perkins-young.jpg|THE EEDIOTS IS MY FAVORITE BAND EVER! Screwballs.jpg|SAME! Theend.jpg Category:1956 Films Category:Premiere Crashers Series